


Overwritten

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: red egg, the crimson calls to you, what you egg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: “Wait, this is actually really good! I have a replacement of me – so whenever I don’t want to deal with Bad I have you!”Bad tried to hide the shocked gasp he made. It didn’t work. They’ve heard him.“Wait. Bad’s here?”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Overwritten

“Wait, this is actually really good! I have a replacement of me – so whenever I don’t want to deal with Bad I have you!”

Bad tried to hide the shocked gasp he made. It didn’t work. They’ve heard him.

“Wait. Bad’s here?”

From beneath the island, Bad emerged from the water fountain and gave a meek wave. “Yeah, hi Skeppy!”

Skeppy looked like he’d eaten his tongue. His face was swelled bright red. “Did you hear anything?”

 _Everything_ , Bad wanted to say. His chest turned unbearably tight, his throat squeezing his entire body heated up like a kettle, ready to burst and let his emotions pummel all out at once. His voice began to rise, his mind hearing nothing but a high-pitched shriek, and uncontrollable tears pooled in the corner of his eyes—

“No? What were you saying?” He said instead. “Am I supposed to hear it?”

Skeppy tells him a different version and Puffy doesn’t bother to correct it. Bad laughs and smiles as they build the islands, but his heart was emptier than it’s ever been.

Strangely enough, Tommy’s the first one to notice the demon’s absence. Being exiled would give one plenty of free time. He spent hours in his subspace, going through the happenings of the world around him. He could only see the most basic of information, as he wasn’t one of the Admins in this server. He was just a regular human without any permissions from the owner. Still, for a teen who had a ghost for company, the subspace was interesting enough.

The first week went unnoticed. Tommy combed through pages and pages of information regarding the density and temperature of water at different parts of the ocean.

The second week was uneventful, either. All he’s heard from Dream is that there’s been a strange growth happening in the SMP, and that Tommy is safe from the potential apocalypse. Tommy didn’t know what to feel about that.

The third week should be the time where the server’s been unbelievably busy, with deaths and messages being spread throughout his subspace. There must be a war happening without him. For once, Tommy is grateful he no longer needs to stand in the frontlines. He isn’t worried about Tubbo… maybe just a bit.

The fourth week is when he notices things are off. Skeppy’s form turned blood red. Ant, Bad and Puffy have these weird creatures curled around them, like some weird tentacle monster. He remembered that Fundy and Tubbo tried to hunt Dreamons before. Was this an event related to that?

The fifth week was the week where everything calmed down. Skeppy was back to normal. Ant, Bad and Puffy were also clean of any tentacle monsters on their bodies. He assumed the SMP was healing. If it wasn’t for the scratches he made in his tent, he wouldn’t have kept track of time.

The sixth week was spent browsing through everybody’s files. The subspace files provided him with real time info of the people in this world, albeit it was only limited to their names, their appearance, their race, gender, and last death time. The Admins could see beyond that, but Tommy wasn’t one. When Bad first visited him, he’d told him that Schlat’s final protein shake contained exactly 430 grams of pure blueberry-flavored protein powder. It’s actually a miracle how he hadn’t dropped dead earlier. Tommy was creeped out by that, but he did admit that the ability was cool.

And the sixth week was the same week where he noticed the complete and utter rewrite of BadBoyHalo’s profile. He didn’t recognize the man at first, but he slowly realized the true identity of this man as he read through. His appearance had changed. The red in his hoodie turned white. His obsidian skin seemed to be shattered, with dark red veins pulsing in the cracks. But that’s all he could see. The details were hidden from him and only accessible by the 8 Admins.

**_*ADMIN_ **

**Name: C** **̶̈̋̔͆̋** **̃** **̢͕̳͉** **r** **̸̡̯͆** **i** **̷͒̈̆͐̒̄̔̑̓͝** **̀** **̨̰͓͈̟̦̜͚͙** **m** **̶** **́̉** **̊̅̿** **̀** **̡͔͇̳̗̮͖̳͔͓̬͋̈́ͅ** **s** **̵͉͔̺̦͂̏͋̈̇** **o** **̸̅̌͘͠** **̀** **̧͙͈̜͗͝** **̣** **̨̞** **n** **̵̍̓̚͝** **́** **̡̬̭͍̺̭͍̟͕͉̈́͒̈́͑̌̍̓** **̣**

**Race: V** **̵̡̨̛̘̗̬̲̥̤͎̲̗̟̱̗͑̈̄̈́̎͛̿͋͜͝** **e** **̵̧̧̝͔̰̔̈̈́͒̑͂̌͌̕** **̣** **͍͖͓̫͕̼** **s** **̵͑͐͝** **̀** **̨͇̫̯͓͎̲̪̦͍̘̪̳̖̋̎͜** **s** **̸** **̉** **̼̤̪͔̹̩̆͊̓̋̓̐͋̆̈́̕̕͝** **e** **̵̕** **̀** **̡̟̦̠̩̼̻͖̏̕͜** **l** **̴̺͙̠̦̩̟̪̺̗̩̘̾**

**Last Death: 11.12.2020 / 12:00A.M. [** 7 **Days Ago]**

 **Respawn Time: 12.12.2020 / 12:01AM [** 7 **Days Ago]**

What the fuck? Tommy did the only thing he could think of. And that was to message the hell out of Dream and hopefully get some answers.

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Tommy whispered to Dream: CHECK BBHS PROFILE_

_Dream: What the FUCK, Tommy_

In the SMP, Dream’s subspace wouldn’t give him any second of peace, even as he’s trying to get some needed rest. When he woke up, he swore his own armor on the armor stand was mocking him for giving into a gremlin child’s demands, especially for something as trivial as this. Yawning, he gave a “sure, gimme a sec” response to the teen and wiped his eyes.

Dream tapped into his subspace. He swears, if this is a prank, then he would let Tommy come back to L’Manburg and burn that Christmas tree down right in front of his eyes.

As the Server’s owner, he could see things that the others could not. He could access information that not even his Admins could have. He could see and manipulate the very thing that kept this server alive – the Console. Yawning into his hand, he tapped into the profiles, and looked for the particular file that Tommy so desperately wanted him to see. Bad and Tommy weren’t even close. They couldn’t even tolerate each other in the same room.

He opened Bad’s file. Words and pictures appeared right in front of him, in white letters and graphs and charts. But he didn’t need numbers or pictures to know something was wrong. There was a bright red warning at the very bottom of all of it, blaring:

_WARNING: FILE [C_ _̷_ _́_ _̢͙̺̩͔͖̍͛͌̒͐̓͠_ _R_ _̵̜̦̞̙̻̻͛_ _̣_ _̹͓̟̪̗͖̞_ _I_ _̷͑͐͂͗̄̔̈̂͆̈̎̓̕_ _̉_ _̘̻̰̖̤̥͉̯͜ͅ_ _M_ _̸̻̩͂̄͗̓͠_ _S_ _̸̧̧̦̱̫̫̝͕̩͈͇̖̱̈́̋̑̓̆_ _O_ _̷_ _́_ _̨͍̞̭̯̻͍̥̯̦͔̰͋͐̐ͅ_ _N_ _̶̛͊͌̐̓̎̐̐̒̍̇̈͘͝_ _̃_ _͚͍͇̠͔̙̘͕͎_ _] CORRUPTED._

What the hell is happening? Why didn’t anyone notice this? The better question is: _How_ is Skeppy unaware?

Dream looked deeper for more info, but all he found were more and more glitched texts, like electricity cackling through the files and erasing everything that Bad’s ever done and his being itself. No—the subspace doesn’t work that way. It was merely an observatory to check on everyone who lives in this world. It only reflects the user’s state and cannot interfere. The only thing that could ever forcibly rewrite code was…

“Fuck.”

Without another second to spare, Dream tapped further into the subspace, but not before messaging the only person that would be anywhere remotely close to Bad.

_Dream whispered to Antfrost: Something’s wrong. Can you check on Bad?_

Ant would bet the world a million dollars that he would always get called at the worst timing that was possible to mankind. First he gets hit in the back of the head when he was breaking free of the egg’s control; then a war happens right in the middle of a saucy date with his boyfriend; then now of course Dream’s messaging him when he’s moments away from getting eaten alive by a stupid dolphin.

He didn’t know how it happened, either. All he remembered was that Sam thought it would be a wonderful idea to write some code that would change a specific dolphin’s behavior, and one of them included that they would enjoy their new diet of cat meat. It was supposed to add extra security for the prison if the prisoner ever tried to swim out, but Ant would rather let the convicted person run free if it meant using him as a test subject.

Whoever let Sam have free reign of command blocks was going to die. Very painfully if they were allergic to fur and cats. Even more painfully if he used poison and just enough slippers. These claws weren’t just for show and neither was his cat-like stare that wants every human to die in every existing way.

“Sam!” Ant cried, just inches away from the water. The dolphins poked their heads out, waiting for their meal to drop. He shook the chain around his waist. “Sam, let me up! Dream needs my help.”

From the top of the prison, Sam looked down. His creeper mask hung loosely by his neck. “Why does he need _your_ help?” he asked. “Does he miss his cat and needs to pet someone with fur? Someone who wouldn’t judge him?” He slithered back to the command block. His typing sounds were so loud Ant could hear his fingers furiously typing away random codes that would get him killed.

Ant scowled. Holding onto the chain, he swung his weight around, until his boots were planted firmly on the blackstone walls. Slowly, he hiked upwards, going against the dolphin’s disappointed wails, and flopped on the prison’s ceiling as Sam turned to him with a scandalous look.

“I have to go!” Ant spluttered, snatching the key and unlocking the chains around him. “Dream says to check on Bad. I don’t know why, but it’s better than risking one of my lives to dolphins!”

Sam glared at him. “There’s no risk. I know what I’m doing.”

“They almost bit my tail off!”

“That’s _your_ fault, then.”

Ant would’ve strangled his creeper friend right there and then. He had the advantage, since creepers were deathly afraid of cats, but he refrained. A Sam that is alive but annoying is better than a dead Sam who is less annoying, despite the decreased sound pollution and the minor near-death experiences that Ant has to go through.

Ant knew he must have taken a long time to reply because Dream messaged him again.

_Dream whispered to Antfrost: Have you found him yet?_

_Dream whispered to Antfrost: I’m giving you permission to use the command to teleport._

_Dream whispered to Antfrost: Use any commands necessary. Teleport to anyone if you need to. Tell any Admin that this applies to all of them except Bad._

_Dream whispered to Antfrost: Just in case, change your status to Creative before you do. Get anything that will detain another person._

… now that was getting too specific.

Sam tilted his head at him. “What’s the hold up?”

Ant turned. “Dream’s giving me the green light to use commands,” he said. They already had access – they just didn’t use it as it was mutual understanding. They would not manipulate the universe unless there was the need for it. If Dream was telling them specifically to access an otherwise forbidden status, something must have happened. “I think something’s wrong.”

“That’s strange,” Sam agreed, looking up from his keyboard. “Wait a minute.” He paused, as if remembering something. “Since when were _you_ an Admin?”

**< Hidden> Set Antfrost to Creative Mode**

Ant levitated a few feet off the ground, wobbling as he tried to find his balance. “Alyssa gave me hers.” He ended up hanging upside down in the air. He cursed and flipped himself upright.

Sam grumbled something under his breath, like _goddamn privileges_ and returned to his work.

Creative Mode was a while new sensation. He could fly and they create anything out of thin air to his heart’s content. They were the gods of the server – all 8 of them. For the sake of the others, they put this power away, and only using it to fool around without any serious consequences. Nothing too serious – just the occasional, supervised prank that involved giving Ponk mining fatigue for three hours or replacing Bad’s netherite tools with wood and leather ones.

****

**< Hidden> Teleported Antfrost to BadBoyHalo**

The space around him shifted from a dark floor to a wooden one. It only took seconds for him to recognize where he stood: The Prime Path. Like usual, his friend wasn’t sleeping at night, and there’s nothing anyone could do to convince him to have a proper sleep schedule.

Ant looked around, expecting something out of the ordinary, but there was Bad, taken aback from his sudden appearance. Bad nearly dropped the trident in his hand.

“Oh, hey,” Ant greeted lamely. There’s nothing wrong with Bad at all. If anything, if they’re really picky about the smallest details, it’s is that Bad wasn’t wearing his glasses. He does that sometimes and forgets where they were. False alarm.

Bad stared at him. “Ant?” he asked. “Why are you flying?” His eyes darted between his shadow and Ant, who was visibly floating in air. “Are you cheating?”

Ant shook his head. “Oh, no, it’s nothing. Dream asked me to check up on you. I honestly don’t see the problem. Maybe Dream was hallucinating or something.” He groaned. “It’s still better than dealing with Sam. I almost became fish feed.”

“That’s terrible. Is he still playing with those dolphins?”

“Yeah, it’s getting—” Ant froze. “Wait, how did you know that?”

Bad frowned at him. He looked more confused than Ant is, and that’s saying something. “I… have access to the console?” he said, but it sounded more of a doubtful question than anything. He held his trident close, like he was ready to bolt from the strange flying cat at any second. “Ant, are you okay? You feeling alright?”

Ant groaned. “I’m fine, Bad!” he snipped. “Well, if there’s nothing wrong…”

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

_Fundy: What the fuck??_

_Thunder1408: Manhunt POG?_

_Tubbo: ??? but why ???_

_Quackity: Is Bad cancelled for saying ICUP!?_

  
Ant and Bad both paused at the sudden command released throughout the world. Unlike the other commands the Admins would make, this was broadcasted to the entire world. This command must have been done from some other source, like the Console. Is this Dream, perhaps?

Ant turned to Bad, expecting equal confusion from the demon, but all he saw was horror. Ant’s brain raced when he realized that things weren’t as simple as it seemed.

Despite standing right in front of him, Bad wasn’t affected by the command. Instead, as Ant flew higher in the sky and frantically looked around, he saw a glow. A small bright dot underground, near the spider grinder. The command wasn’t mistyped and no other people had the same name as anyone else. Everybody’s ID and name was unique.

That meant whoever Ant was talking to, wasn’t Bad at all.

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

**< World> effect clear @p[target=BadBoyHalo]**

**< World> effect grant @p[target=BadBoyHalo] glowing_status_effect{type=tracking true} 999999 99 hideParticles=true**

_Technoblade: ADMIN ABUSE! ANARCHY! THE GOVERNMENT IS CORRUPT!_

_Sapnap: Oh for fuck’s sake Dream_

_Tommy: Techno stfu_

What the hell was this? From the sky, Ant glanced down to the impostor who he’d just talked to, but they weren’t there anymore. His eyes widened, frantically looking around, only to find him falling through air, wind gushing through his ears.

**< World> set Antfrost to Hardcore mode**

… fuck.

_Antfrost fell from a high place_

_RedVelvetCake: You okay Ant?_

_…_

_RedVelvetCake: Ant?_

_…_

_RedVelvetCake: Ant?????_

This was definitely not ideal.

Dream chewed on his nails as he desperately read through every single piece of information that the console had to offer him. It possessed everything that happened in the world, including how much butter Fundy liked on his pancakes during Monday mornings, to Ramboo’s favorite but very specific type of teleportation phrase, or even the type of diamond that Skeppy was made of, despite every diamond looking and acting the same. But at the same time, there was just too much. Too much information that he had to read through to search for one single sentence.

Just one. One confirmation was all he needed to know where this all began.

Somewhere in the player’s sections, another red light blared at him, but more somber than before. Someone had died, but it wasn’t a normal death. Something serious happened and Dream knew it was Antfrost. He knew this because he’d told him to go look for Bad, and now his death was all Dream’s fault. He didn’t know if he could undo it, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Whatever this thing was, whatever thing is there instead of Bad, it also had access to the console. The only thing Dream could do was hopefully make enough progress as possible so he would have the full picture—and how to stop it from happening again.

A line of messages popped up beside his vision.

_Console: Oh, Dream~_

_Console: I see you’re being a good server owner~_

… oh, son of a bitch.

Dream closed them with a swipe of his hand and continued scrolling. There was no time to waste now – the red and glitching parts of the Console told him so. This was a death race where one of them would lose everything. A race against time, and an alien monster egg.

He looked and looked. His eyes burned and his head ached but he didn’t care. His usually aurora, endless world was being infected by red. It seemed to reach up to him, despite having no physical being. It latched onto his skin, his hoodie, dyeing it the same color as blood.

_There._

He caught sight of a foreign, albeit familiar line of code. He tapped into it, and the events of such were displayed to him with every detail possible. It was the war against the egg and its control, where the world was split between the two major factions: who fell under its influence, and who didn’t. It was the only time where friendships and hostility didn’t matter. Everybody, friends and enemies alike, were brought together to face off the bigger threat. The only way to unite enemies is to present a larger enemy.

It was the day where the war ended. Sam managed to finally destroy the egg and free Skeppy from its influence, all with the cost of the destruction of the spider spawner and the statue room. There were various lines of logs of who died, who fell under the egg’s control, who broke out, and who suffered the most grievous injuries. Sometimes, it’s horrifying to have power over the entire server in the form of words and numbers, but this was where he thanked himself for this power.

**PlayerID=BadBoyHalo has been overwritten.**

A chill ran through Dream’s spine. This was a full week ago, where everybody was beginning to heal from the damages they sustained. But an entire _week_. Bad was gone and nobody noticed it. He wasn’t sure how neither of the Badlands members noticed it—especially Skeppy—but so much harm could be done in the span of a mere seven days.

The red began to spread throughout his world, and he was forced to leave. He couldn’t research more on the subject, but at least he knew what the problem was. He’d figure this out.

First off, he needed to find Bad.

Sam wasn’t ready to come face to face with that series of messages. He was minding his own business, dutifully coding killer dolphins for the prison, then he was face to face with a hidden message that only Admins can see.

_< Hidden> Antfrost has been locked in Spectator Mode_

What the hell was happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls get well soon BBH :(


End file.
